


A Good Walk Ruined

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	A Good Walk Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



House golfs to win, which means that he golfs to make Wilson lose. Dropping insights about Bonnie's neediness as Wilson tees up. Elaborating on fantasies about Stacy when Wilson putts.

Golfing with House is worse than House's parties--at least _then_ , Wilson's usually too drunk to remember having his reputation destroyed. If House had his way, Wilson would golf drunk too, and be banned from every course for golf cart DUIs.

Wilson's happy to cancel on House when he's a last-minute invite to a conference in Cancun. Flying home, frantic after Stacy's call, Wilson misses every game they'll never have.


End file.
